


i'm ok

by Koshii



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Bullies, F/M, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Small bruises and cuts, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshii/pseuds/Koshii
Summary: It's the summer after 8th grade, and even to this day, Will Byers still lies, saying he's fine.





	1. I'm ok.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi, sorry, I had to reupload this, small issue happened!)
> 
> KEEP IN MIND -  
> Jane Hopper (Eleven)  
> Joyce and Hopper are married  
> Will, Jonathan, and Eleven are siblings  
> Max and Lucas are dating
> 
> I hope you enjoy this <3

Summer, the one before high school would start for the kids, was a time for them to enjoy themselves. Of course, not everyone can be happy, and the Party definitely wasn’t when they found out Will was lying down, unconscious with bruises, in his bed.

   Before it all happened, everyone was in the Wheeler’s basement, making plans for what they would do that summer. Lucas and Dustin casually argued over what movies to watch, Max was just laughing the entire time, and Mike was trying to get them to shut their mouths. Normal.

   At the time, Eleven and Will decided they would just go out to walk since coming up with plans weren’t really their thing, and them having time together was amazing. Sure, Eleven was with Will a lot since they were technically siblings and they lived  together, but they never really had time alone. Either their friends were with them, or their family was, either way it was fine, but it was nice to finally have a one-on-one bonding moment.

   They walked around Hawkins, exploring the forest and figuring out the world together. Eleven had only been here a few times, and Will only went on certain paths.

   Being in a forest, even if you had a sister with you in broad daylight, is still dangerous, so Jonathan advised for them to bring Will’s walkie-talkie. Joyce and Hopper were both out at work, so they had no idea about this. Though Jonathan should be watching them, the two younger ones were very desperate to just have some time to themselves. After some negotiating, he hesitantly let them go with strict rules in mind.

   Don’t stay out too long, use the walkie-talkie if you really need to, stick together, and keep an eye out for anything dangerous. Simple, they thought.

   Now they walked together, not too far from their own house, Will holding Eleven’s arm. It was nice out today, a cool breeze swept past them every once in awhile, so they took the chance. And luckily, holding hands wouldn’t make them super warm and clammy now that the sun wasn’t practically burning them alive.

   After months, it was only natural that their hair grew out, Will’s bangs became longer, and Eleven’s hair just barely touched her shoulders. Joyce cut Will’s bangs, but it wasn’t enough seeing as he would occasionally let go of Eleven’s arm to fix his hair so he could see. At first, Eleven would look at her brother to see why he would suddenly let go, but just smiled as he fumbled around with his hair, trying to push it out of his eyes and behind his ear.

  “Do you like your hair?” Eleven asks, still continuing to walk by his side and staring forward. Will shrugged, even if she couldn’t see it, “Kind of.”

  “Kind of?” She questioned.

  “I guess…I just…” Will had always been made fun of, either for being a freak, coming back from the dead, or just being him, there was always something wrong with him. It had been like that for years. Towards the end of the year, when his hair grew, some kids would laugh at him and call him ‘ _queer_ ’ because he  _‘looked like a girl with that hair.’_

   Those kinds of comments made him try and change himself, hence why Joyce cut his hair after his many demands.

  “I like it, but others don’t really think it looks good.” He put it simply, fidgeting a bit with his short sleeves.

  “It looks nice,” Though Eleven still wasn’t looking at Will, she smiled, “You look nice.” Will felt his cheeks become slightly warm, Eleven was really just the best sister he could ask for. His family was the greatest. (And he’s glad Lonnie isn’t apart of it anymore.)

   Eleven paused before she turned to him, “’Pretty. Really pretty.’ Is what Mike would say.” Though her understanding of most things weren’t that great, she could almost understand how Will felt towards Mike. He was always enjoying himself, laughing and smiling with his best friend. She would sometimes chuckle when she caught Will staring at Mike, and Will would just look away, slightly embarrassed.

   Eleven kept a close eye on Will, she would always know what he was doing, even if it was staring at a boy he liked. Will meant a lot to her, and she didn’t want to leave him. That’s why on small walks like these, she’d feel a small bit of worry in her when Will didn’t hold on to her.

  “Haha,” Will laughed sarcastically even if his stomach did a small flip at the thought of Mike actually saying that to him, “You’re pretty too.”

  “Thank you.”

  “You’re welcome.”

   The whole, ‘thank you,’ and ‘you’re welcome,’ thing was still a bit new to Eleven, and her friends would be the one to teach her about normal sayings like that. Will and her would practice that the most, complimenting each other and replying. Though it was mostly for practice, those compliments were real.

  “Hey, Will, Eleven. Over.” A static-like voice whispered. Mike. The two both looked down at Will’s other hand, which held the walkie-talkie, Will bringing it up to his face and holding down a button before talking, “Yeah? We’re here. Over.”

  “How are you guys doing? Over.”

   Weird, sure, Mike was their close friends, but just suddenly asking how they were was odd, “We’re doing ok. Why? Over.”

  “Oh ok. And it’s nothing, I’m just bored and tired of trying to get Dustin and Lucas to shutup. Over.”

   Will snorted, “Ok then. Over.”

  “Where are you guys? Over.”

   They really had no idea, they were just wandering on their own. All they knew is that they weren’t too far from their houses. Oh, wait.

   They approached a clearing, and spotted a dry path. They went onto the path, Will whispering, “Hold on. Over.” And Eleven was the one to recognize it first.

   The path was just over that lake where they had found Will’s supposed ‘body’, and where Eleven saved Mike from falling to his possible death. Where she broke Troy’s arm.

   Eleven looked at Will, silently asking for the walkie-talkie, he handed it over, still looking around. Eleven held the button down, “Lake. Where that mouth-breather was.”

   It took a second before Mike responded, “Oh. I know where that is. Ok. And don’t forget to say ‘over’ when you’re done talking, understand? Over.”

  “Yes…over.”

  “Alright, good. Over and out.”

   She’ll learn eventually.

  Eleven looked down at the walkie-talkie for a second, before searching around her for Will. He was gone? They were supposed to stick together, yet he decided to walk off anyway?

  “Will? Will?” She tried calling out. No direct response. But she heard someone, causing her to start moving, running urgently to find her brother. She couldn’t figure out where the voice was coming from, but it couldn’t have been too far. Will couldn’t have been too far. He may have out ran a Demogorgon, but it was only by tricking it. In terms of actual speed, he wasn’t that fast. Besides, why would he need to run anyways?

   A cut of yell. It started, and it echoed, but it was obviously cut off. It would have had to been Will.

  “Will? Where are you?” She shouted again. She ran along the path, looking back into the forest, checking behind her, “Will!”

   Oh right. She tightly gripped the walkie-talkie in her hand, she didn’t even get the chance to give it back to Will. She quickly held it up to her face, intensely holding down on the button, almost yelling into it, “Mike? Mike? …over!”

   It didn’t take long for Mike to respond, “Yeah? El? What’s wrong? Over.”

  “Will…” She was getting distracted by looking around, still walking around to find him, “I…I lost him- over…“ Saying she lost him, it made her feel a twisting sensation in her stomach. It wasn’t right, and she already broke one of Jonathan’s rules.

  “I’m coming, just stay there! Over and out!” Mike left the channel, leaving Eleven, alone and worried.

   She panicked, looking everywhere she can. She stared down at the lake, trying to see if she could spot Will in there. Disappointingly and gladly, he wasn’t. All she could see were a group of boys huddled together, none of which looked like her brother.

* * *

 

   After minutes of searching alone, Eleven feels useless and like she can’t put as much effort as she could into finding him.

   It couldn’t be anything related to the upside-down, right? No, no, can’t be.

   Suddenly she could hear rushing footsteps behind her, a few pebbles being kicked, and a branch or two snapping.

  “El!” She spun her head around and saw Mike, “El- Will’s still gone?” He managed to make it to her, panting and his hair an obvious mess. He was just in a t-shirt with shorts, he most likely wore it to sleep.

   Eleven shook her head, clenching her fist and still holding onto the walkie-talkie. Mike brought his own.

  “Hey- it’s ok. We’re going to find him. Together.” Mike said firmly, “Have you seen anyone or anything at all yet?”

  “Boys. 4 of them. Down there, at the lake.” They both hovered over the edge, staring back at where Eleven saw them. There was…a body.

   They didn’t even have to say anything to each other before they started running down, getting to the lake as fast as they could.

  Once they made it there, they’re eyes darted all over the place, trying to find that body again.

  “Will!” Mike’s voice cracked as he rushed over to a somewhat large rock. Eleven followed, worry in her eyes. Behind the rock was the body, and it was Will.

   He was unconscious, leaning against the rock, head tilted to the side. There were bruises all over his body, and they were easy to see with just shorts and a short sleeved shirt on.

  “Let’s bring him back to your place, quickly-“ Mike said, slinging the smaller boy’s arm around his shoulder and holding his side, just barely dragging him. Eleven did the same, just on the other side, “Yes.”

* * *

 

   The walk back wasn’t too long, thankfully, but it was still slow.

   As they carried Will’s body, Eleven was cursing herself for losing him so easily like that. And the fact that he was beaten up made it worse, she wasn’t there to protect him.

   The thought of whatever lecture her family was going to give them was slightly scary. She’s had an argument with Hopper before, but this time there would be more people and it would be more serious.

   As they finally approach the Byers’ house, Jonathan runs outside to them, “What- what happened? Oh my god- Will!” He places his hands on Will’s side, “I can take him in, keep the door open for me-“ He says as the two let go of their friend and run to the house. Jonathan holds Will up with a good amount of support, he was somewhat light after all, and brings him to Will and Eleven’s shared room.

   There, he placed him on the bed, resting his head on the pillows and taking off his shoes.

  “El, Mike, get some ice and the med-kit, it should be in one of the cabinets in the kitchen.” Jonathan orders. The two nod and scramble off to get the items.

   Jonathan kneels by the bed, squeezing Will’s hand and looking at all the bruises he had. He looked all around, spotting multiple cuts. On Will’s face, there’s just a small bruise on his chin. He quickly takes Will’s shirt off, glad there isn’t anything too big or noticeable.

  “Mom and Dad are going to kill me for this. I’m so sorry, Will. I’m so sorry.” He whispers.

  “We got what you asked for-“ The other two burst into the room, Mike holding a bag of ice, Eleven holding a small white box.

   Mike almost drops the ice when he sees Will. His…frame…was so small, so thin, it was alarming. Had he been eating right? He knew that his wrists were a bit tiny compared to his own, but his chest—you could see a faint outline of his ribcage. How had he not noticed this before?

  “Mike.” Eleven hands over the kit to Jonathan and looks at Mike.

  “Oh- right. Sorry- here you go.” He gives the bag to Eleven. After, he stands there, his arms and hands fidgeting. Who hurt Will?

* * *

    Mike already told the Party through the walkie-talkies about what happened, and told them to just go home. They did, still very concerned about Will. All he said to them before he left was, ‘They need me.’ He didn’t bother to answer their questions or anything, and just left.

   Now,  and hour later, Mike, Eleven, and Jonathan sit quietly in the bedroom. Jonathan sat in the chair in front of Will’s desk, and Mike and Eleven sat at the edge of her bed across from Will.

   Will would lay there, covered in small injuries. Mike tried to think of what might’ve happened, but nothing really came to mind. He got up, and walked to Will, and looked closely at him, trying to see if there were any markings that could indicate something.

   There was one.

   Around Will’s neck, Mike could see a faint, red bruise. No way—he was choked?

  “Mike?” Jonathan looked up.

   He didn’t respond, and kept searching for other markings. His wrists. They were similar to the one’s on his neck.

   Mike could only imagine the worst. Multiple people, or things, he has no idea of, restraining Will’s wrists to keep him from doing anything, and choking him until he could barely breathe. He had been through enough of this.

  “This…this is bullshit!” He outburst, “Who would even do this to him? What did he do to deserve this?”

   Eleven grabbed Mike’s wrist, pulling him back towards the other bed, “Calm, Mike.”

  “How can I be calm? You guys can’t be! I know I can’t! This is just so-“ He groaned, moving back.

  “Mike, we’re all angry. We want to figure out who did this too…” Jonathan sighed.

   And for the rest of the time, all Mike did was grit his teeth, thinking of the horrible possibilities, not saying anything anymore.

   There was one person that came to mind when he thought of who might’ve hurt him. Someone who always made fun of Mike and his friends, hurt them, and threatened them. He risked the chance of dying because of this person to save Dustin.

   Troy.


	2. Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike can't get over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy  
> Finally done. Don't know why it took so long. I think I planned on making this longer? But- uh- this is it. Yeah.
> 
> I hope you enjoy though!!

   Silent, is all it really is. The windows just barely opening, swinging back and forth slightly and the sunlight reaching its way through to touch Mike’s soft hair as he rests his head on his arms, propped up on Will’s bed. He eventually sank from his chair to the floor, and just put his head down.

   Once Will had gotten knocked out from earlier, he remained unconscious for quite awhile, and no one wanted to wake him, despite it being worrying.

   Before Mike had lazily fallen into a light sleep, he tilted his head on his arms, frowning at Will with saddened eyes. He observed the minor injuries, and the minor ones only. The rashes on Will’s neck and wrists were…almost sickening. It made Mike’s stomach twist in a way he would never want to feel again. It was almost like when he watched Will scream and yell in pain while they had rushed to the hospital after he suddenly fell to the ground, shaking violently not too long ago. _That_ was terrible, and just Mike’s imagination of what could’ve happened this time was almost as bad.

   Mike squeezed his eyes before opening them slightly, hearing the quiet mumbles from Will. He lifted his head up and stretched his muscles as he inhaled, “Will?”

   Will’s arms shook, but it was barely noticeable unless you took the time to look. The smaller boy’s face looked slightly distressed, his lips curving inwards and his eyebrows twitching.

  “M-Mike,” He said, his voice strained, “El…”

   Mike rubbed his eyes with one hand, “Will, I’m right here.” He wasn’t completely sure what was happening, and he was still a bit groggy.

  “Mike- El-“ Will repeated again, this time sounding a bit more urgent.

   The taller boy looked at him, “Will? I said I’m right here.” Mike grabbed Will’s hand which was shaking, thinking it’d bring him back to a sense of reality.

   Instead, Will’s body shoots up as he yells, “No! Please- Mike…Mike…” He turns slowly and eventually makes eye contact with the boy he calls for, who looks back with tense shoulders and furrowed eyebrows.

   Will sits there, squeezing Mike’s hand and breathing heavily. It doesn’t take long for his eyes to become glassy and for tears to roll down his cheeks. His lips shiver, and so does the rest of his body.

   No words go through, at least, not through either of their mouths. Mike quickly hugs his friend, holding him tight. A way for him to say, _I’m right here. You’re with me here and now, and I’m not letting you go. I’ll be here for you._

   The message goes through clearly, and Will just lets his arms stay at his sides, sobbing into Mike’s shoulder. He only words he can really get through are, _you’re here._  

* * *

 

   Will calms down at some point, still staying Mike’s arms and now gripping the back of his shirt.

  “Will?”

   He breathes, sniffling, “Y-yes…?”

  “How are you feeling?” Mike tries to pull away, but Will still hangs on, “What happened?”

   Will tries to think back—he’s right, _what_ happened? Perhaps a small burning sensation from his neck reminds him, and it does.

   He remembers, walking off from Eleven, just a bit, but enough to be noticed by a group of figures in the forest he was walking towards. He approaches them slowly, unsure of who they were. They step out into the sunlight once they notice Will though. Will wishes they didn’t notice.

   Troy and three others. Of course, Troy seemed like the leader and he’s the one to first speak, “Well, well, well, look who we got here. Zombie boy-“ He looks at his companions, “Get him.”

   He also remembers not even having a second to think before the others grab him by his arms, tightly and harshly enough to probably bruise him. His legs dragged across the ground, grunting a bit and trying to escape their grasp.

   It was unusually fast, how they brought him down and towards the water. They were quick and it’s like they were in such a rush. Will tried to yell at some point, but they threw him to the ground and kicked him before he could. One of the boys stood over him, “Yell and you’re going into the water.”

   Will didn’t want that, but he didn’t want this either. The others surrounded him and repeatedly kicked him at every angle possible. One foot even managed to kick his chin, which felt like a hammer if he had to be completely honest.

   After what seemed like endless torture, Troy knelt down and the others stopped. He grinned devilishly before wrapping his hand around Will’s neck, slowly adding more and more pressure. Will tried to raise his hands up to stop him, but the others caught on quickly and caught his wrists.

  “If you ever walk in sight—especially with that freak of yours, or any of them, you’re _really_ gonna die, Zombie boy. Got that?” Troy looked deep into his eyes, making sure his demands get through.

   Of course, Will couldn’t say much, and all he could really do was squirm around and choke. He closed his eyes, and nodded as best as he could.

   Troy snuffed.

  “Will? Where are you?” A shout could be heard in the distance. Two distinct ones. Mike and Eleven.

  “Shit. You’re lucky your freak-friends are looking for you.” Troy was still holding onto Will’s neck, and things were starting to get fuzzy for him. He was too weak.

   After ten seconds or so, Will was out. And that was all Will could remember.

  “Will?” Mike was no longer in Will’s embrace, he had released him when he was trying to recollect his terrifying memories, “Talk to me, please?”

 “I don’t…” Will looked up at his friend, eyes wide and full of fear and confusion, “It hurt- they hurt…me.”

  Mike placed a hand on his shoulder, “Who? Who hurt you?”

  “Troy…and…I don’t know- his friends, maybe…they hurt me so much.” He lifted a hand up to his own neck, touching the mark slightly, “It hurt, Mike.”

  “Do you think you can describe what they did?”

  “Just…kicking me…e-everywhere. Then they- they choked me. _He_ choked me. T-Troy. I can’t remember anything past that- I-I’m sorry…”

  “Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. I’m going to give those assholes what they deserve.” Mike cursed under his breath.

  “Don’t worry about m-me though, I’m…I’m ok now.”

   Mike knew he couldn’t break like he did earlier, but thinking that Will, who was just beat up, is now ok was outrageous to him.

  _“Will, where are you? I found your note-“ Mike looked around the corners of the building, trying to find his friend after they had gone searching for Will’s books during recess in sixth grade. He held it tightly in his hands and sucked in a breath when he found his friend, curled up against the wall and cowering. Though, once he heard Mike’s voice, he looked up and tried to grin._

_“Oh hi, Mike-“_

_Mike rushed to his friend and grabbed his shoulders, “Will- what happened? What’s wrong? Are you-“_

_Will held his arms and slowly put them down, “Mike, why are you worrying so much? You should be happy. Plus, you even found my notebook- that’s great!”_

_He said this even if he was wincing. Even if his cheek had a small cut. Even if he could barely make it through his smile._

_“I’m ok, Mike!”_

Mike let out a noise, a slight low grunt.

   But before he could make any comment, the door opened, and three people emerged from the opening. Joyce, Jonathan, and Eleven. They all grinned when they saw that Will was now awake, and he tried to smile back. Eleven moved to Mike’s side and stood there, looking down, “Will…” El wasn’t really one to be happy often, but this time she was.

   Jonathan stood at the foot of Will’s bed while Joyce was on Mike’s other side.

  “Hey, Will…” The oldest brother spoke, “You doing ok?”

  Will glanced at Mike, who was looking away, biting the inside of his cheek, then looked back at Jonathan, “Yeah. I’m…ok.”

   _He’s not ok- he’s not. Stop lying, Will. Just tell them that you’re not-_ Mike’s thought were cut off once a hand was placed on his shoulder. He swung his head around to see Joyce looking down at him. She was visibly stressed and tired. (And she deserved so much better.)

  “Hey, Mike…you’re mom wants you to go home.” Joyce whispered. Mike’s expression became slightly bitter, and Joyce caught notice of it instantly, “Look- I-I know you want to stay here to make sure Will is ok, but trust me, he will be.” _No he won’t._ “Your mom is outside in her car waiting for you.”

   Mike didn’t say anything, he just nodded and got up slowly. She backed up to give him space and walked closer to Jonathan.

   Will turned his head quickly to the taller boy, confused, “Where-“

   Eleven grabbed Will’s hand, taking Mike’s place, “He’s going home.” Will kept his eyes on Mike, “O-oh.”

   Mike only looked at Will for a brief second before leaving the house in a moment. He spotted his mother’s car and dragged himself into it. He slumped into the back seat while his mother greeted him, “Hi, Mike.”

   He didn’t respond. “Mike...” She started to drive off, returning to their house. She didn’t bug him anymore, well, until they made it back.

   They both got out, Mike moving fast. “Michael.” His mother said firmly, watching him open the doors and go inside. (She had left it unlocked since she was only getting her son for a second.)

  “Michael Wheeler!” She shouted and rushed in after him. Once they were both inside, Mike was already going up the stairs and to his room. She groaned and slowly followed him.

   Mike shut the door behind him and locked it, leaning against it and tightening his fists at his sides.

   _Why did Will constantly say he was ok? He wasn’t, and he knows that._ I _know that. Couldn’t he just tell us? For once? That he’s hurting and he wants help, that he needs someone, or something. If he doesn’t speak, he’ll just suffer._

   His hands became less tense. _Why am I so angry about this, anyway?_

   A knock on the door behind him made his shoulders stiffen, “Mike…you know you can talk to me, right?” His mother said through the door.

  “…”

  “I know Will got hurt, but you know he’ll get better. Just come down in a bit for lunch, ok?”

  “…ok.”

* * *

 

   Mike eventually went down and silently walked into the kitchen where his family sat at the small, rounded table nearby. His parents were discussing something relating to Ted’s work, Holly was playing around with her baby carrots, and Nancy was settling down.

   Nancy spotted him first and watched as he eventually sunk into his seat. His mother just whispered, “It’s getting cold, so eat.” Then went back to talking with her husband.

   For a bit, Mike did actually eat with Nancy, but started to just pick at his plate, still a bit in thought. Nancy obviously noticed this, especially the occasional tapping on his plate from his fork, and lowered her head slightly, “Mike,” He made eye contact with her, “What’s wrong with you?” Her voice was quiet enough that only he could hear.

  “Like you care.” He muttered.

  “Yeah, believe it or not, but I care,” She placed down her fork, “Just answer my question. What’s wrong?”

   From what she could see, he was internally furious, yet confused, and had that look of concern on his face. He was like this whenever something happened to Will, so it only made sense for it to relate to that boy this time too.

  “…It’s about Will, isn’t it?”

   Mike stopped tapping his plate, “Yeah. So what?”

  “You’re just always angry whenever it’s about him. But like- you’re not angry at _him_. I think.”

  “It’s none of your business.”

   Nancy rolled her eyes and sighed, looking back at her plate, “Just trying to look out for you.”

   He knew that, and it was stupid, really. Well, she wasn’t stupid, but he was. He’s ignoring someone’s comfort while his mind wanders on about why Will won’t let him comfort him. At least he kind of knows.

* * *

 

   Mike didn’t do much for the rest of the day. He went back to his room at some point and just decided to re-read whatever books he had. Though, he would lose track of what he was even reading and have to read the page again.

   He didn’t even realize, but he had gone through almost everything in his room, and now he was sitting on the floor, staring at a drawing Will had given him recently. It was just a quick sketch, but Mike liked it anyway.

   It was a drawing of Mike, smiling and with the sun behind him. Will hadn’t exactly said what it meant, but Mike assumed it meant he had a bright smile. Or something like that.

   He glanced at his walkie-talkie for what seemed like the hundredth time today, deciding on whether or not he was going to try and talk to Will. At last, he gave in, and picked it up.

  “Will? Will, do you copy? Over.” Mike waited to hear for a voice through the static.

  “I…copy. Over.” A hushed voice finally came out.

  “Are you…crying?”

  “N-no.”

   It sounded like Will was. His voice was slightly shaky and Mike could’ve sworn he heard a sniffle.

  “Can you…come over? Please?” Will whispered. Odd, he never really asked for Mike to come over unless he had something he just _had_ to show.

  “Sure. Just wait for me. Over and out.” Mike quickly shut his walkie-talkie off and set it on his bed. This is not the first time he’s snuck out.

   He crept out of his room, making sure no one was around, then started to go downstairs. Luckily, it was just his father sleeping on his chair. Mike slipped on his shoes and continued out the door, closing it as gently as possible and getting on his bike which was laying on the ground by the garage.

   He got on and raced off through the silent night.

   Once he reached the Byers’ house (Or Hopper’s house, either way.), Mike let his bike lean on the wall next to the front door. He made his way around to where Will and Eleven’s shared room would be, then looked for an open window. Last time he had snuck out, Will left the window open, and he had done the same this time.

   Mike saw the way the curtain blew back just a bit and how the dark bedroom only had the moonlight creeping in. He looked inside and spotted Will’s figure, sitting at the edge of his bed and staring right back at Mike.

  “Hey.” Mike said as he crawled in. The smaller boy broke eye contact and look down at his fumbling hands in his laps. Mike sat down next to Will and observed the parts of his face that were just barely being lit up. He observed how Will’s breathing was slow and steady. And he observed the tear that fell down Will’s cheek.

  “I’m sorry.” Will whispered.

   Though his voice was quiet, there was really no reason to be. The others were obviously awake, most likely watching something in the living room, which is where chatter and laughing could be heard.

  “I keep lying to you…everyone…”

   Mike wrapped his arm around Will casually, “About what?”

  “I’ve been…in pain. The whole time…and I always say I’m fine.”

   This is what had been on Mike’s mind all day, and perhaps his questions will finally be answered.

  “I’m not though…I’ve just hated being treated like I’m some…fragile vase…like I’m going to break and you have to take close care of me-“ He sighs.

  “We just care about you. You mean a lot to us, you know.” Mike grins.

  “I care about you guys too…and I don’t want you all to worry anymore, so I…I always say I’m ok…”

   It made sense, Mike thought, and he really couldn’t argue with Will’s logic.

   Will hugged Mike without a second thought and held him close, shutting his eyes tightly and letting his head lean against his shoulder. Mike made a small surprised sound, but soon hugged Will back.

  “I’m not ok, Mike…I’m really not…” Will was obviously on the verge of crying, and he was trying his very hardest to hold tears back.

  Will takes a minute or so to breathe, stopping himself from releasing a flood of tears. They just sit there, holding each other and Mike rubbing Will’s shoulder slightly.

   After a bit, Will lets out what sounds like a small laugh. Mike looks down at him, confused. The smaller boy looks back up, smiling almost as if nothing happened.

  “I-I say this…that I’m not ok, but maybe I am…just when I’m around _you_ …” Will instantly buries his face in his hand after he says that, “That was cheesy- sorry-“

   Mike hopes that Will can’t hear his racing heartbeat (But he can probably hear it), and snorts, “Do you mean that?”

  “I…I guess.” Will moves his hand and sits back up normally, letting go of Mike, “I don’t really know how to explain it, but it’s just…I feel comfortable around you- of course I feel the same around Eleven and the others, but…mostly with you. Probably since you’ve been my friend for so long.”

   Mike’s face seems to soften, and his cheeks are slightly flushed, “Well- that’s nice to hear…” He grabs Will’s hand, “But…promise me one thing, ok?”

  “Yes?”

  “Tell me if something’s bothering you, and when I ask you something, try and answer honestly.” Mike gives Will’s hand a small squeeze.

  “…ok. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Internally dying*
> 
> Hey, um, if you have any ideas for what I should try writing next, comment...I guess? I have ideas, but I feel like I can't write much about them.


End file.
